Deep Thoughts
by Cable Addict
Summary: Prompt 2 for ncis lfws. It was 'thoughts'. No dialogue. Just thoughts. Round three, here I come!


Title: Deep Thoughts

Character(s): Tim McGee/Abby Sciuto/Other

Pairing(s): Tim M/Abby S

Genre(s): Family

Episodes(s): None

Crossover(s): None

Word Count:865

The sound of crying woke me up. It wasn't any cry, however, it was _her_ cry. Before she had been born I thought all babies cries were the same. I was wrong. Her cry was sweet and hesitant. Quiet, but it got the attention of everyone who was around her.

I rolled out of bed and cast a glance over my shoulder at the sleeping form of my partner. I padded down the hall and turned into the first door on the right. The nursery. Her room. I pushed the door open the rest of the way and made my way over to the crib that was on the other wall.

I quickly peeked into the crib and couldn't help but smile. She lay on her back, hands balled into little fists, her eyes were squeezed shut and she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Her dark hair contrasted dramatically against the light yellow sheets.

I reached down and put my hands under her arms, lifting her up gently into the air. Her cries subsided moments after I picked her up and I laughed softly. She knew her daddy.

It was amazing how quickly I had adjusted to fatherhood. I had never been good with babies. Ever. Even when my sister had been little. I was afraid to hold her because I was terrified of breaking her. My parents didn't understand it. They thought it was me being difficult and upset for having a new baby in the house.

I glanced back down at the quiet baby that was in my arms and made note that she was staring back up at me. There was an intensity in her eyes that I'd seen a hundred times before when she nursed. Gently cradling her head, I made my way to the kitchen and got a bottle out of the fridge. I got a pot and filled it with water, set it on the stove and turned the burner on.

I leaned against the counter and began to slowly rock her back and forth. Unfortunately for me, she wouldn't have that. Her eyes were wide and sparkling and her fingers were playing with the buttons on my night shirt. Her mouth was in an 'o' shape and she was making noises that were a cross between gurgles and coos.

Even though I had memorized everything about her, I took the time while I was waiting for the bottle to boil to take in everything about her. Her dark hair that was thick in texture, like her mothers. Her eyes were sparkling green like mine. She had her mother's cute little nose and my mouth. Her cheeks were chubby, with large dimples in the middle of them. Her body was firm, but soft and it was wriggling in my arms, her feet pushing up against my arm as she danced.

I went to check the bottle and found that it was ready. I turned the stove off, dumped the steaming water into the sink and made my way over to the couch in the living room, bottle in hand. As soon as I was situated, I offered the warm beverage to her. I laughed softly at how quick she found the nipple with her mouth. As she nursed, I was left to my thoughts once again.

I'd heard that kids grow up in the blink of an eye. And if that was true, it wouldn't be long until preschool. Then kindergarten. Elementary school and middle school. High school and college. Then she would be a grown woman. My baby girl. I pushed those scary thoughts to the back of my head and glanced down at her form. Her eyes were closed, but I could feel the bottle getting lighter and lighter. Her closed little fists were holding the bottle in place.

I found my mind wondering back to the day I found out I was going to be a dad. Me of all people. The nerd. I always assumed that Tony was at least _one_ kid's dad, but I never assumed that _I_ would become a father. I was so nervous and distracted that I had spilled Gibbs' coffee and knocked over a tray of Ducky's instruments. I grinned at the memory. When Gibbs finally had had enough of his suspicions, he had confronted me. I was scared as hell, but as soon as the words had come out into the open, I was shocked at Gibbs' reaction. He had smiled. Pulled me into a hug. That was the most emotion I had ever seen him show. Naturally, however, he had threatened to kill me if I ever screwed up. But honestly, what else should I have expected?

I felt her become still and cast a glance down at her little body. She was done feeding and was fast asleep. I put the bottle on the table in front of me and sat there holding her. My mind finally came to an rest and I laid back, her head resting on my chest. I watched her small body move in time with her deep even breaths. Eventually, my breaths became even too and I fell asleep.


End file.
